


How to Train Your Crow

by fluffyEin



Category: Haikyuu!!, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Destruction, Dragons, Fire, Multi, based on a movie, the au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyEin/pseuds/fluffyEin
Summary: Haikyuu!! But it’s a How to Train Your Dragon AUWhy?Because I can :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	How to Train Your Crow

_This? This is Karasuno._ _It 's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have..._ Shoyo Hinata opened his door and almost immediately had shut it as a burst of flames shot at the door, Hinata held the door shut with his back, “Dragons.”

A large orange dragon spit fire at a small herd of sheep as it flew through the sky.

_Most people would leave._

A slightly smaller blue dragon with spikes, picked up a sheep with its feet and started to fly away.

_But not us. We’re Vikings._

An even smaller, yet heavier looking dragon flew by making grunting and growling noises as a man held onto it’s face and beat it with a metal club.

_We have…stubbornness issues._

Hinata jogged out of his now burning house, smiling slightly.

_My name’s Shoyo Hinata. Great name, I know. It’s definitely not the worst. Parents believed hideous names would frighten off gnomes and trolls._

Hinata scoffed as he made his way through the crowd of fighting Vikings and occasional bursts of flames.

_Like our ‘charming’ Viking demeanor wouldn’t do that._

Hinata tripped and fell on his back, a big guy with a blonde braided beard roared at him then smiled, “Mornin’!”

Hinata ran down some steps and started running up a wooden dock, the opposite way of all the dragon fighting Vikings, who were all telling him to get back inside. He kept running and stopped abruptly as a dragon created a line of smoke and fire right in his line of path.

”Hinata!” He was pulled back by a tall man. The tall man held him by his shirt collar and pointed to him, looking at someone else, “What is he doing out agai-“ He looked at me, “What are you doing out?! Get inside!” He shoved me off away from the fire.

_That’s coach Ukai. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon’s head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do._

“What have we got?” Ukai asked, seriously. “Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and, Daichi saw a Monstrous Nightmare.” A dragon spit a ball of fire at the two of them, the other man blocked it with a wooden shield. “Any Flightless Crows?” Ukai asked as he brushed an ignited ember off his shoulder. “None so far.” “Good.”

There was tons of shouting from all directions as two extremely large cages of fire were raised into the sky, dragons flying everywhere.

Hinata ran into a small shack and a man smiled at him as he smelted metal into a sword-like shape, “Oh-Oh! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you’d been carried off!” Hinata smiled back, “Wha- Who- Me? Nah. Come on, I’m _waaaay_ to muscular for their taste.” He strained as his frail arms and body struggled to lift a spiked, square club and placed it on the wall. He turned around and looked at the man, “They wouldn’t know what to do with _all_ this.” Hinata said, jokingly gesturing to himself and flexing his imaginary muscles.

“Well, they need toothpicks, don’t they?” Takeda smiled as he put a sword on the wall.

_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Takeda. I’ve been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well…Littler._

Hinata took broken and dull weapons from some Vikings and put them on hot coals. He pushed on an air blower which blew air on the coals, making them hotter.

“We move to the lower defenses. We’ll counter attack with the catapults.” Ukai said as he started running down a boardwalk with other yelling Vikings. Another large orange dragon caught a house on the boardwalk on fire.

_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses._

“Fire!” someone yelled. “Alright let’s go!” A tall boy with black hair and blue eyes yelled as he and some other boys Hinata’s age ran past him with buckets of water.

_Oh, and that’s Asahi, The ‘twins’ Nishinoya and Tanaka, Tsukkishima and…_

The tall back-haired, blue-eyed boy walked, in slo-mo, away from an explosion of flames holding his bucket of water.

_Kageyama…~_

The others joined him in his slo-mo walk.

_Wow their job is so much cooler._

Hinata was watching them walk from the window of the little shop. Takeda picked Hinata up and moved him away from the window.

“Oh, come on. Let me out. Please? I need to make my mark!” Hinata pleaded, “Oh you’ve made plenty of marks.” Takeda said, poking Hinata’s chest, “All in the wrong places.”

“Please, just two minutes! I’ll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date!”

Takeda rolled his eyes, “You can’t lift a hammer, you can’t swing an axe. You can’t even throw one of these!” Takeda held up a three-way rope with steel balls on the end of each rope. A Viking took the weapon, whipped it around, then threw it at a dragon. It tangled the dragon’s feet and made it immobile.

“Okay fine, but _this_ will throw it for me!” Hinata patted a cannon-like contraption, which made it go off, sending one of the three-way rope thingies flying at a Viking’s face. Takeda sighed heavily and started pointing at the contraption and walking towards it, “See? Now this right here is what I’m talking about!” Hinata stuttered, “M..Mild calibration issues it-“ Takeda cut him off, “Hinata. If you ever want to get out there” he pointed at the flaming village, “and fight dragons, you need to stop all… _this_.” Takeda said, giving Hinata a look. “But you just gestured to all of me!” “Yes! That’s it!” Takeda smiled, “Stop being all of you.” “Ohh.” Hinata said starting to nod, “Ohh, yes!” Takeda smiled. Hinata smiled back, “You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw…Viking…ness…contained. There will be consequences!” Hinata puffed. Takeda’s expression was void of emotion now, “I’ll take my chances.” He turned around, grabbing a sword and placing it in Hinata’s arms, “Sword. Sharpen. Now.”

Hinata carried the sword over to the sharpening machine and sharpened it.

_One day I’ll get out there. Because killing a dragon? Is everything around here._

Blue and Purple dragons mingled with each other around burning houses. They have spikes around their rounded heads and spikes all along their purple/blue and yellow tails. They have owl-like eyes and make a screech-like noise.

_A Nadderhead, is sure to get me at least noticed._

Brown and dark green dragons mingled and picked up sheep and wood. They were short and fat with dull spike-like bumps all over their bodies. They have club-like tails and make a purr/growl-like noise.

_Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._

Green, two-headed dragons rummaged through a broken home making noises similar to both the Gronkle and the Nadders. One head releases a highly flammable gas, and the other sparks the gas, causing it the catch fire.

_A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status._

“Defend the sheep!”

“Concentrate fire over the lower bank!” Ukai said, hopping up to wear the catapults were being fired.

“Fire!” A large boulder was thrown at a dragon, killing it.

 _And then,_ _There’s the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those._

Ukai looked down at the wooden post he was standing on, he saw a giant fire roaring up the post.

_They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

A piece of wood broke and a large orange dragon burst it’s head through, growling. The dragon had fire covering it’s body.

“I’ll take care of this.” Ukai said as he started hitting the dragon with a stone club. The dragon flew away and a noise started coming from the sky, it sounded sort of like a space jet getting ready to jump to hyper speed.

_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one’s ever seen. We call it the-_

“Flightless Crow!!!” “Get down!” The villagers ducked down and a big burst of purple and blue fire shot down at them. “Jump!” Ukai said as he jumped off the post the Flightless Crow shot at.

_This thing never steals food, never show’s itself and…_

Another shot of blue and purple flame shot at another catapult post, destroying it.

_Never misses._

_No one has ever killed a Flightless Crow._

_And that’s why I’m going to be the first one._

Takeda grabbed some weapons, “Man the fort, Hinata. They need me out there.” As he walked out, he turned around and pointed at Hinata with a stern expression, “Stay put. There.” He glanced at the fighting, “You know what I mean.” He raised his axe in the air and shouted, then ran in to join the fight with the dragons.

“Hinata! What are you doing?” “Come back here!” Villagers shouted as Hinata ran out of the armory with a cart.

“I know, I know! I’ll- Be right back!” Hinata shouted back, running off to a quiet hill.

A couple of Nadders surrounded a small herd of sheep. “Rrrraaahhh!!!” Ukai shouted, throwing a large net over them. “Get ‘em!” “Raaahh!” Other Vikings shouted, jumping on the pile of dragons. Ukai jumped on a purple one’s head as it shot fire, he punched and kicked at it. “Mind yourself! The devils still have some- Uraghh!” he slammed the Nadder’s head into the ground. “Juice left in them!”

Hinata set up his shoot contraption on the dark, quiet hill and focused on the sky.

“Come on… give me something to shoot at… give me something to shoot at…” He muttered.

Hinata heard faint roaring in the sky and looked around. He saw a shadow in the night sky and heard the Flightless crow firing up, it shot at a nearby catapult post, it exploded and Hinata shot with his contraption. He heard a loud scream of pain after he shot. He saw it go flying down. “Oh… I hit it… Yes I hit it!! Did anybody see that?” he asked, talking to himself and smiling. Behind him crept a large, orange Monstrous Nightmare. Hinata turned around and met face to face with the deadly dragon, “Except for you…”

Ukai heard Hinata yell and watched him run from the dragon on a hill. He groaned and got up, starting towards the hill, “Do NOT let them escape!” He yelled at the other Vikings as he ran.

The dragon spat fire at Hinata, and he only kept escaping by an inch. He kept running from the speedy orange beast. He hid behind a wooden and metal post as the dragon spat more fire. He looked around the other side and the dragon crept his head around to fire right at Hinata’s face. Just as it was about to fire, Ukai came into the rescue by jump-kicking the dragon in the face. The dragon shook it’s reptilian head and glared at Ukai, it tried to spit fire but only a tiny bit came out and burped another small amount. Ukai smiled, “You’re all out.” He punched the dragon’s nose and punched again, punch, punch and kick. The dragon flew off after roaring at Ukai.

_Oh. And there’s one more thing you need to know…_

Hinata stood there awkwardly, looking at Ukai. “Sorry-…Dad-“

The sun began to rise, and all the dragons started to fly away, some carrying sheep.

Hinata looked back at Ukai, his father, “Okay…But I hit a Flightless Crow!”

Ukai grabbed Hinata by his ear and started dragging him back to their home. “It’s not like the last few times, dad! I mean I really actually hit it! You guys were busy, and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point, let’s get a search party out there before it-“ “Stop!” Ukai yelled, “Just! Stop. Everytime you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed!”

“Eh…Between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding, don’t ya think?” Hinata asked.

The villagers groaned and muttered at Hinata’s remark.

“This isn’t a joke, Hinata!” Ukai scolded, then groaned, “Oh… Why can’t you follow the simplest orders?” “I-I-I can’t stop myself! I-I see a dragon and I have to just…kill it! Y’know? It’s…who I am, Dad!” Ukai sighed deeply and rubbed his head in frustration, “Oh…You are… Many things Hinata…But a dragon killer is not one of them…Get…Back to the house… Make sure he gets there.” Ukai looked at Takeda who gently ushered the saddened Hinata to his home. “I have his mess to clean up.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed as Hinata walked by, “Quite the performance.” Tanaka snorted. “I’ve never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!” Tsukshima snickered. “Thank you! I was trying. So…” Hinata sighed, walking further away from them. Takeda shoved Tsukishima to the ground by his face. “Ow!” Tsukishima stood up and laughed at Hinata once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more chapters, might not. Who really knows at this point? I'm too unpredictable for this shit.


End file.
